


Cure

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: Hiccups, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!Story written by - Baxter





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Baxter

Cure

by Baxter

 

Luke is standing on his head in the locker room at Barton Street station. Two other PCs are assisting him – one holds his legs in place, the other is trying to feed him a glass of water. Water is running down Luke’s nostrils, and he collapses in a heap.

“It’s no – hic – use,” he says miserably. “They’re not going to go – hic - away.”

Later that day a well meaning detective constable sits at the lunch table with Luke and his colleagues in the canteen. She is holding his hand; everyone looks on interested, waiting to see what will happen. 

“Now say Garbo backwards,” she instructs, as she bends his little finger back right over his hand.

“O – brag,” Luke says slowly, spelling the word backwards in his head. Everyone waits, expecting a miracle.

“Hic,” Luke says after a few minutes.

“It’s help-hic–less,” he says sadly. I’m stuck with them.”

 

His partner is at home preparing the evening meal when Luke calls.

"Do you – hic – need me to pick anything – hic – up? ‘Luke asks.

“Have you got the hiccups?” Craig laughs.

“I’ve had the–hic-bloody hiccups all day,” Luke says. “If they don’t stop soon I’ll die from all the cures people are trying on me.” Luke then outlines all the cures his colleagues have tried on him.

He’s heating hot oil in a large shallow pan in which he will shortly toss herbs and onions, listening to Luke’s descriptions. He burns his hands as the oil hisses. Craig lost his temper and shouted, "You did what?" when Luke outlines the standing on the head treatment.

“Oh, calm–hic–down,” he tells Craig calmly. “We were in the locker room, not on –hic –patrol”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to snap,” Craig said with a conciliatory tone. “I just burnt my hand.”

“I’ll – hic- see you in a while. Sure you don’t – hic – need me to pick anything – hic – up?”

“No.” Craig thinks for a second or two, “You need someone to scare you. That always works.”

“Nothing works. Hic. I just have to wait to they go away.”

 

Craig runs his hands under cold water when Luke rings off. Then he finds his own mobile and sends him a text message. Luke laughs a few minutes later when his mobile beeps and he reads

 

BOO!

on the screen.

********************

“Are you in the – hic – kitchen?” Luke calls when he gets home a while later.

“We need to talk,” Craig says gravely when Luke walks in.

“What?” Luke is alarmed. Craig looks serious, leaning against the kitchen bench, holding a spatula.

“I’ve met someone,” Craig says in a low voice, his eyes serious and intense.

Luke freezes; he stares at Craig in disbelief.

“I don’t understand –”

“Look, we need to talk,” Craig says gently.

“I don’t think we – ” Luke stops suddenly, his face bleak. Craig holds out his arms and draws him close. He holds his partner firm and steady for almost a minute.

“Have they stopped?”

Luke looks up, bewildered. “What?”

“The hiccups? Have they stopped?” Craig smiles at him.

“What does it matter, who cares about the bloody hiccups- ”

“Well, I do.” He’s quiet for a second, gently kisses the younger man’s forehead. “I’ve cured you, then.”

“What?”

“ I told you all you needed was a good scare.”

Luke puts it together.

“You bloody bastard!” he says, not sure whether to punch or hug him.

“Say thank you,” Craig says, winding his arms around him, laughing gently.

“You haven’t met someone,” Luke confirms.

“No. Haven’t met anyone. Burnt my hand, prepared a fabulous meal, cured your hiccups, but haven’t met anyone.” He kisses the forehead again. “Don’t want to meet anyone.”

“I can’t believe you did that to me,” Luke says with a cross face, but his tone is light, and Craig knows he’s forgiven.

“You know as well as I do that when you love someone you sometimes have to be cruel to be kind,” Craig tells him with a smile.


End file.
